


Finding Your Place

by LeashyKittyChan



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-18 15:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13102863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeashyKittyChan/pseuds/LeashyKittyChan
Summary: Things are peaceful and Kenshin and Kaoru are planing for a wedding. But when Kenshin's Master comes with some extra guests will things change? Can Kaoru mend Kenshin's once again broken heart? Does Hiko have a girlfriend! And who's kids are those!





	1. Prolong: Bloodshed

Finding Your Place

Prolog: Bloodshed

"What is the meaning of this?!" The red haired, amber eyed, woman demanded as a dozen or so men barged into the small house.

"You are Himura Keniko are you not?" A rather tall man with short brown hair asked, obviously the ring leader.

"Who wants to know?!" A spunky eight year old girl asked.

"Kenzie stay out of this! I'll handle it!" Her mother warned. Kenzie closed her mouth but scoffed and glared at the men with her violet-gold eyes. "Now answer my question." Keniko ordered then took out the sword her big brother had given her. "What are you doing here? What do you want with us?"

"Where's the Battousai?" The leader demanded with venom in his voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about! It's not like I know the Hitokiri Battousai personally! What makes you think I do?!" Keniko answered glaring at the men who invaded her house. *Katsu, I could really use your help right about now*. She thought to herself, wishing her fiancé was there.

"You lie, wench! You can either tell us where the Battousai is or suffer the consequences!" The dangerous man offered.

"I told you! I don't know what you're talking about!" Keniko began to slightly panic. Her fighting skills were ok but she could in no way defeat twelve men with swords.

"Fine, if you will not tell us then you shall die!" The man unsheathed his sword and charged at the beautiful mother of two, the others soon followed.

Keniko tried to defend the children and herself but there was just too many of them. *Sensei, Katsu, where are you?!* She thought to herself and then struck down.

"Momma!" The brownish-red haired, four-year-old boy yelled and ran to his mother, tears in his amber eyes.

"No, Ryoshin, wait!" Kenzie yelled and was quickly at her mother's side as well. "Mother?" She asked worry in her voice, but not letting on she wanted to cry.

"Kenzie, protect your brother until Master Hiko gets here." Keniko breathed quietly.

"I will Momma but . . . you . . . you'll be alright . . . won't you Momma?" Kenzie said, wiping tears away from her eyes.

"Kenzie, listen to me . . . you must find your uncle. You . . . you must find your uncle Shinta!" True Kenshin and Keniko were not blood siblings, but they were both raised by Master Hiko that way. "Ryoshin, Kenzie, I . . . I love you . . . very much." And with those last words Kenino Himura was gone. Ryoshin cried over the death of his mother. For Kenzie it brought sadness, anger, and hatred to her heart.

"You . . . you bastard! You killed my mother!" Kenzie screamed, her eyes turning bright gold for a second.

"This is precisely why we don't need any witnesses." The tall, brown haired man said with a smirk. With that being said Kenzie quickly grabbed her mother's blood stained sword and swung violently at anyone that was in her way. A few men grabbed her; two of them held her fast while another began chocking Kenzie to death. She noticed out of the corner of her eye one of the men stabbed Ryoshin, possibly in the heart. Kenzie screamed as the darkness over took her just as Hiko Sensei and Katsuhiko arrived.


	2. Chapter 1: The Rurouni's Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenshin sends a wedding invitation to his old mater Hiko.

Finding Your Place

Chapter 1: The Rurouni's Festival

Two years after prolog

Kenshin bolted straight up in bed, sweat drenching his red hair. I heard a scream! I know that I did! "Miss Kaoru!" Kenshin said worriedly and franticly ran to her room. "Miss Kaoru?!" He said again as he swung open her door. Finding Kaoru there and in health he sighed.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru asked sleepily rubbing her eyes. "What's wrong?" she yawned.

"Nothing Miss Kaoru. You should go back to sleep that you should." Kaoru looked at him skeptically and yawned again, mumbling something as Kenshin quietly closed the door. If it was not Miss Kaoru then who was it that screamed? I must have been dreaming that I must have. It just sounded so real. Kenshin sighed again and went back to his own room, but still curious as to whether the scream was a dream . . . or real.

@_@

That morning Kenshin still had his dream imbedded in his mind. But it was a nice day. The trees had barely begun to shed their leaves which meant in only a few short days it would be the Rurouni's Festival or the Festival of Wonderers. It is for all traveling people, whether they are loners or bands, to come together for one fun filled week of games, contests, food, and shows.

"I hate this time of year." Saito said mumbling to himself.

"Oh, how so?" Kenshin questioned.

"To much work to do with the festival and all. Too many people to deal with." Saito answered.

"I really quiet enjoy it that I do." Kenshin said with a smile.

"You've been too happy lately . . . more so then usual." Saito inquired. "May I ask why?"

"I have not told you?!" Kenshin said excitedly. "I asked Miss Kaoru to marry me a couple of weeks ago."

Saito rolled his eyes. "How she's going to put up with you, I'll never know."

"Oro?"

@_@

"Hiko, I'm back. There was a letter that arrived at the Aoiya for you." Ariannah said as she walked into the small house. Hiko gave her a questioning look. "What?"

"I told you not to go out without the children or me with you. You still have the bounty on your head you know." Hiko said scolding the women.

"I don't need a chaperone Hiko! I can take care of myself!" Ariannah yelled back at the older man.

"Just as you took care of yourself from those men?!" Hiko said sounding disturbed at the thought of what they did to her.

"Hiko?" Ariannah said with obvious hurt. Hiko stood from his spot on the floor and walked over to Ariannah by the door. "I don't understand Hiko. You let me stay here and you protect me. And yet . . . you've never tired to touch me. If you don't want me for your own pleasure then why do you let me stay here? Why didn't you just turn me in and get your money?" A few months ago Ariannah ran away from a brothel. Hiko had saved her from some men that were after her for the bounty she had on her head.

Hiko looked straight into the 25 year olds blue-green eyes. "Ari I . . ." Hiko was cut off as Kenzie and Ryoshin came in and turned to them. "You're late."

"After we left from our visit to momma we went and said hello to Aoshi-san." Kenzie informed her master. "He said you had a letter but that Auntie Ari picked it up."

"The letter! I almost forgot! Here Hiko." Ariannah handed Master Hiko a cream colored paper with his name on the front.

I know this hand writing. Hiko thought as he carefully opened the letter.

To my Dear Sensei,  
How are you? I am good that I am. Two years have passed since I last saw you and a lot have happened that it has. I am now engaged to Miss Kaoru and I would like you to be at our wedding that I would. I have already informed the Obiwabanshu and Aoshi said they'd be there. The wedding will be soon after the Rurouni's Festival. Please come.  
Your pupil and son,  
Himura (Shinta) Kenshin

Even when he writes he talks like that. Hiko thought and rolled his eyes.

"Ryo would like to know what it says, Sensei." Kenzie said. Ryoshin has not spoken since their mother died, only whispers to Kenzie.

"Your uncle's getting married." Hiko said casually

"Really? Can we go?!" Kenzie asked excited.

"Yes, hurry up and pack. Katsuhiko will be here in a bit.

@_@

"Papa! Papa Katsu wake up!" Kenzie yelled at her adopted father who was obviously having a bad dream.

"Huh, what? Kenzie, what are you doing up, Sweet Pea?" Katsu is only 12 years older then Kenzie, barely old enough to be their father. He was four years younger then Keniko. But none of that matters when you're in love. She was a young mother of 24 when she died. The night of her death, Keniko was there to tell her 'adopted' father Master Hiko that she and Katsu were going to be married. After her death where else would the children have gone, but to their 'adopted' father.

"Ryo heard you having a bad dream and woke me to wake you." Ryoshin has not spoken much to anyone but Kenzie in the past 2 years. "Were . . . were you dreaming of momma again?" Kenzie asked as tears began to form in the young man's eyes. "Please don't cry Papa Katsu. You'll make me cry."

"I'll be alright, Sweet Pea. Now go back to bed. We'll have to get up early tomorrow if we want to make it to Tokyo before dusk. The day after tomorrow is the first day of the Rurouni's Festival and we don't want to be late for that now do we?" Kenzie shook her head no and they both went back to sleep.

@_@

Kenshin sat warily on the porch watching the sun set. "Kenshin?" Kaoru said as she walked out on the porch to check on her soon to be husband. "I'm sure he'll come." Kaoru said assuring as Kenshin continued to stare at the gate to the dojo.

"I'm not so sure. Sensei's never been one for gatherings that he hasn't."

Kaoru sat down next to Kenshin. "I'm sure because, because you are like family to him as he is to you. And even though you're his 'Baka Denchi' I'm sure he'll come." Kenshin sighed and looked at Kaoru who gave him a warm smile. Just then the gate to the dojo creaked open. It had gotten quite dark all of the sudden so they couldn't tell who it was. All they heard was the sound of pawing horse hoofs.

Kenshin stood up and put a hand and his sword hilt. "Who's there?" He demanded.

"B-baka d-denchi." A small boy's voice came.


	3. Chapter 2: The Reunion and a Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenshin and Sanosuke are both visited by guests.

Finding Your Place

Chapter 2: The Reunion and a Question

Kenshin stood up and put a hand and his sword hilt. "Who's there?" He demanded.

"B-baka d-denchi." A small boy's voice came, and then came a thud like one that would have come from hitting someone's head. "Ow! W-w-what w-was that f-for?!" The boy said with an obvious speech impediment.

"Oro?" Kenshin said now confused.

"For being an idgit!" A girl's voice came.

As they stepped out of the shadows and closer to the house Kenshin squinted to see who it was that was visiting them. When Kenshin realized who they were his eyes went wide. Keniko! But . . . no that's Kenzie. And that must be little Ryoshin! Kenshin smiled a real smile.

"I wish you children wouldn't argue so much." To Kenshin, an unfamiliar, woman's voice came. She had long jet black hair, porcelain skin, and blue-green eyes.

That's not Keniko that it isn't . . . Kenshin thought. "Kenzie, Ryoshin, come here my children!" Kenshin said, knelt down, and held out his arms.

"U-uncle K-Kennie!" Ryo yelled and ran to his uncle right into his waiting arms. Ariannah was astonished. She had yet to hear Ryoshin speak. Hearing his voice made her smile. Kaoru on the other hand was alarmed at first but hearing Kenshin was only the children's uncle she relaxed a bit.

"Hi, Uncle Kennie! Kenzie said and Kenshin gave her a big hug. "We've missed you!"

"I've missed you too that I have."

"And I'm surprised! Ryo never talks, but he certainly is talkative now!" Kenzie gasped. "Uncle Kennie I almost forgot! This is Ariannah." Kenzie said and pointed to the young black haired woman.

"Auntie Ari f-for short." Ryo said with his lisp and stuttering words.

"It's nice to meet you Miss Ariannah." Kenshin said and nodded to her.

"It's nice to finally meet you too. I've heard so much about you." Ariannah answered back.

"I hope all good that I do." Kenshin chuckled as well as Ariannah. "Oh that's right. Children where is Kentiko? Where is your mother? I do not see her that I don't." With that question all was silent. No one could say. How could they tell Kenshin that his little sister was . . . dead?

"Children!" Kenshin said in a more stern voice. "Where is your mother?" Ryoshin winced and began to cry. The normally talkative Kenzie was speechless and looking anywhere but at Kenshin.

"She's gone." Master Hiko said solemnly as he walked through the gate to the group of people.

Kenshin was in shock. "Gone?! D-do you mean…?"

Hiko nodded. "Keniko died protecting your name and the children two years ago; hence Kenzie's scar and Ryo's speech obstruction."

Kenshin couldn't help but grieve. His only little sister was dead… because of him! "Excuse me." Kenshin bowed politely before running into the house and into his room. Kaoru called his name and followed after him.

"I-I miss M-m-momma!" Ryo wailed. Ariannah went to comfort him. Kenzie just stared at the spot where Kenshin had stood.

@_@

Tsukioka Katsuhiko was walking down a familiar street with thugs and gambling. He knew exactly where he was going. He knocked on the door to his destination and when no one answered he shouted. "Open up you idiot!"

"Katsu?" Sanosuke went to the door, opened it up and sure enough it was him. "Katsu you dog! What are you doing here? You didn't come to bomb anything again did you?" He teased his long-time friend.

"We're in town for the festival and thought I'd stop by." Katsu said as Sano let him in. "Nice place you got here." He said sarcastically as he looked around.

"Sure if you don't mind the smell and the thugs outside." Sano said smoothly.

Katsu chuckled. "Then I'm glad I didn't bring the kids. It really does smell in here." He covered his nose; Kenzie, in Ryo could easily defend themselves from the oafs outside with Master Hiko's training.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just use to it. Wait! Kids?! Since when…" Sano was dumbfounded.

"It's a long story…" Katsu looked down saddened by the memory.

"But kids Katsu? I only just saw you last year! I mean how?!" Sanosuke prodded.

"They're ten and six." Sano's jaw dropped. "They're father ran out on their mother before Ryo was born. I… helped raise them both… Keniko and I were engaged. Kenzie and Ryo think of me as their real father. And now that their mother is gone…" Katsu trailed off and hung his head, hiding his face with his bangs.

"Katsu I'm… I'm sorry man." Sano said and put a comforting hand on his friends shoulder. Katsu didn't have to say anymore, Sano understood.

@_@

"Kenshin?" Kaoru said as she slowly opened his door and found him weeping on the floor. "Oh Kenshin." Kaoru went to him and held him close to comfort him. "I'm so sorry Kenshin." She said, starting to cry herself.

"It's my fault… it's all my fault!" Kenshin kept mumbling between his sobs.

"No Kenshin… it's not your fault. It couldn't have been helped. Kenshin, look at me." Kenshin looked at Kaoru reluctantly. "She died defending you. Doesn't…"

"Exactly! She shouldn't have had to!" Kenshin burst out, which made Kaoru wince. Kenshin's looked softened and voice lowered after he saw her reaction. "I'm sorry… I just don't understand why. I don't deserve her sacrifice. She didn't deserve to die like that!" Kenshin angrily cried.

"Kenshin… it seems to me that Keniko loved you very much, And as she did, I would die for you as well." Kenshin looked Kaoru straight into her blue-gray eyes. Old memories returned to Kenshin like the plague. "I love you Kenshin. I'd do anything for you."

"Kaoru, I love you too." Kenshin wrapped his arms around Kaoru bringing them closer. "No one should ever have to die on account of me again!" Kenshin vowed. After staying in each other's for awhile Kenshin suddenly remember he had left their guests abruptly. "Children! Sensei! I had almost forgot!"

Kaoru giggled, she had her normal Kenshin back. "We had better return to them then."

"That we shall!" They gave each other a quick kiss and went out back to their guests.


	4. Chapter 3: Thoughts and Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all sit around and chat, telling the story of what happened to Keniko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of just a filler chapter. XD

Finding Your Place

Chapter 3: Thoughts and Feelings

"Hope you don't mind. We made ourselves at home." Ariannah said as Kenshin and Kaoru finally reappeared.

"No, that's quit alright." Kaoru replied. "It was rude of us to leave you like that."

"Uncle Kennie! Uncle Kennie!" Kenzie shouted and together she and Ryo ran to Kenshin's waiting arms.

"Oh my children! How I missed you that I have! But there's something that just occurred to me. Surely you have not been living with Hiko Sensei all this time?" Kenshin asked. Hiko gave him the 'are-you-nuts' look. The children giggled.

"No Uncle, we've been living with Papa." Kenzie answered matter-of-factly.

Kenshin was suddenly angered. He had known their biological father and vowed to punish him should he ever see him again. "That bas…"

"Baka denchi!'" Master Hiko snapped. "Their 'Papa' that Kenzie speaks of is Tsukioka Katsuhiko."

"Oro?" Kenshin was thoroughly confused again. Kenzie and Ryo giggled.

"Katsu and Keniko were engaged to be married." Master Hiko was slowly getting annoyed.

"So where is he?" Kenshin was still slightly confused. But at least the father issue was cleared up.

"M-mr. R-r-rooster's." Ryoshin stuttered. Kenzie couldn't stop laughing.

"I believe he is friends with Sanosuke Sagara." Master Hiko said now irritated.

"Sano?!" Kenshin was a little surprised. "That Katsu!"

Kenzie nodded her giggle fit fading. "Papa should be here soon too!"

And as if on cue a voice came from outside. "Hello?"

"In here Papa!" Kenzie yelled as Sano and Katsu walked in.

Sanosuke stared at the children. "So these are your kids, Katsu?" Katsu opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted when Yahiko burst in.

"Hey! What's going on here? Who are all these people? And what are they doing here?" Yahiko practically shouted in his usual loud voice. Everyone turned to look at him, glaring. Kenzie and Ryo just stared.

"Yahiko, be more considerate." Kaoru scolded. "These people are our guests. More important these children are Kenshin's niece and nephew."

"How was I suppose to know that?!" Yahiko retorted. Everyone was getting really annoyed with Yahiko at this point, including Kenzie.

"You should have just ask nicely, baka." Kenzie answered like a smart aleck.

"Oh yeah! Who are you to tell me what to do?!" Yahiko roared getting in her face. When they realized they were only inches a part they both blushed and looked away.

"Stupid boy!" Kenzie huffed.

"Idiot girl!" Yahiko countered.

Katsu just glared at the boy known as Yahiko, and Kenshin wasn't sure what to do but he didn't think he liked the thought of his sweet little niece being so close to the bratty little Yahiko. The rest just chuckled at the two except Ryoshin who rolled his eyes and thought. Too much going on for me in one day.

Katsu noticed his son yawn and knew he should be tired after the long day they had. "Come Ryo, we'll find you a bed." Ryo nodded with another yawn.

"Please, let me." Kenshin pleaded. He wanted to spend some time with his nephew and bedtime seemed like a good bonding time. Katsu agreed and Kenshin lead Ryoshin to bed.

"Hi…" Kenzie sat next to Yahiko on the deck outside. "Can I join you?"

"You're already sitting aren't you?" Yahiko replied. There was an awkward silence with each one glancing at the other. "What are you staring at?" Yahiko questioned as he caught Kenzie continue to stare at him.

Kenzie blushed. "I'm sorry." She said and looked down at the ground.

Yahiko sighed. "No… don't be. I… I'm sorry about earlier. I don't know why I always blow up like that." Yahiko sighed again. "I never caught your name…"

"My name's Kenzie." She glanced at him to see Yahiko smile.

"That's a pretty name…" Kenzie looked up at Yahiko and blushed. I've never been so flustered talking to a boy before.

Kenzie! Your father says it's time for bed that it is." Kenshin called. "Shall I tuck you in?"

"Yes! I'll be right there Uncle Kennie!" Kenzie answered and turned toward Yahiko, blushing once again. "Good night." She smiled and gave him a small kiss on the cheek and left.

Yahiko blushed and rubbed at his cheek. Stupid girl! What Yahiko thought and what Yahiko felt were two different things. Inside he could not hide the fact that he found Kenzie cute.

With the children in bed it gave the adults a chance to really talk. "So… that's what really happened…" Kenshin replied after Katsu had told them all what happened the night Keniko was murdered. Kenshin could feel the hot tears return to his eyes. Kaoru comforted Kenshin again as the tears slide down his cheeks once more. Katsu too was still in mourning.

"You alright buddy?" Sano ask his longtime friend and put a consoling hand on his shoulder.

Katsu nodded. "I will be… in time."

After awhile they noticed something. "Hey! Where's that Hiko guy?" Sano asked. They all looked around but no one saw or knew where he went. They were about to ask Ariannah but it was discovered she was missing too.

"Ya know… she did look kind of familiar. But I just can't put my finger on it." Sano thought out loud to himself.

Katsu sighed and thought it was better they knew about Ariannah than to be walking down the street with her and have her taken by the police. "Ariannah is well… to be blunt, a whore."

Everyone's eyes went wide. "I know Sensei can be a little crud but to hire a…" Kenshin trailed off.

Katsu went to correct Kenshin. "No, Hiko Sensei saved her."

"Oro?" Kenshin was again confused, which seemed to happen a lot lately. Kaoru couldn't help but smile. He was so cute with that confused look on his face.

Katsu rolled his eyes and continued. "Ariannah ran away from a brothel. She was being pursued by men through the woods for the bounty on her head and Hiko Sensei saved her." Everyone now understood and Katsu sweet dropped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately I can't access the last chapter. I will post it as soon as I can. XD

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the prolog. Next chapter should be out tomorrow. ^^  
> Luv Alwayz  
> Leashy~


End file.
